hxrfpersonalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandbox
Feel free to edit!!! World Cup qualifiers In S. America (will edit later) Predictions for WC Qual 2018 UEFA Group A 9 June 2017 * BLR 1-0 BUL * NET 2-0 LUX * SWE 1-1 FRA 31 August 2017 * BUL 1-3 SWE * FRA 0-0 NET * LUX 1-2 BLR 3 September 2017 * BLR 2-2 SWE * NET 3-1 BUL * FRA 5-0 LUX 7 October 2017 * SWE 3-0 LUX * BLR 0-1 NET * BUL 1-3 FRA 10 October 2017 * FRA 3-0 BLR * LUX 2-2 BUL * NET 2-0 SWE Table: (outdated) # France - 24 || 22-4 (+18) # Netherlands - 23 || 18-6 (+12) # Sweden - 18 || 17-9 (+8) # Belarus - 9 || 7-14 (-7) # Bulgaria - 7 || 12-24 (-12) # Luxembourg - 2 || 9-25 (-16) ---- Group B 9 June 2017 *AND 1-3 HUN *FAR 0-2 SUI *LTV 0-3 POR '31 August 2017 *HUN 3-0 LTV *POR 4-1 FAR *SUI 3-0 AND 3 September 2017 *FAR 2-1 AND *HUN 2-3 POR *LTV 1-3 SUI 7 October 2017 *FAR 1-1 LTV *AND 0-6 POR *SUI 2-2 HUN 10 October 2017 *HUN 3-1 FAR *LTV 2-1 AND *POR 1-0 SUI Table: (outdated) # Portugal - 27 || 35-8 (+27) # Switzerland - 25 || 23-7 (+16) # Hungary - 17 || 22-14 (+8) # Faroe Islands - 11 || 9-19 (-10) # Latvia - 7 || 7-23 (-16) # Andorra - 0 || 3-31 (-28) ---- Group C 10 June 2017 * GER 7-0 SMR * AZE 2-2 NIR * NOR 1-2 CZE 1 September 2017 * CZE 2-4 GER * NOR 2-0 AZE * SMR 1-6 NIR 4 September 2017 * AZE 4-0 SMR * GER 3-0 NOR * NIR 2-2 CZE 5 October 2017 * AZE 1-3 CZE * NIR 1-1 GER * SMR 0-3 NOR 8 October 2017 * CZE 5-0 SMR * GER 2-0 AZE * NOR 1-3 NIR Table: (outdated) # Germany - 28 || 36-4 (+32) # N. Ireland -16 || 23-11 (+8) # Czech Republic - 15 || 19-13 (+6) # Norway - 13 || 15-16 (-1) # Azerbaijan - 13 || 10-15 (-1) # San Marino - 0 || 2-46 (-44) ---- Group D 11 June 2017 * MOL 1-1 GEO * IRE 3-2 AUT * SER 1-2 WLS ---- Group E 10 June 2017 * KAZ 1-3 DEN * MON 3-2 ARM * POL 2-0 ROM 1 September 2017 * KAZ 1-1 MON * DEN 2-2 POL * ROM 4-1 ARM 4 September 2017 * ARM 1-0 DEN * MON 0-0 ROM * POL 5-0 KAZ 5 October 2017 * ARM 1-2 POL * MON 1-2 DEN * ROM 3-0 KAZ 8 October 2017 * KAZ 0-0 ARM * DEN 3-0 ROM * POL 1-1 MON Table (outdated) * Poland - 24 || 24-10 (+14) * Denmark - 17 || 19-12 (+7) * Montenegro - 13 || 16-10 (+6) * Romania - 13 || 15-12 (+3) * Armenia - 10 || 9-18 (-9) * Kazakhstan - 4 || 5-25 (-20) ---- Group F 10 June 2017 * SCO 2-2 ENG * SVN 2-0 MAL * LTU 1-3 SVK ---- Group G 11 June 2017 * ISR 2-2 ALB * ITA 4-0 LIE * MKD 1-2 ESP ---- Group H 9 June 2017 * BIH 2-2 GRE * EST 1-4 BEL * GIB 0-3 CYP ---- Group I 11 June 2017 *FIN 0-2 UKR *ICL 1-0 CRO *KSV 0-3 TUR AFC Group A 23 March 2017 *PRC 1-2 KOR *SYR 1-1 UZB *QAT 1-4 IRN 12 June 2017 *IRN 2–0 UZB 13 June 2017 *SYR 2–1 PRC *QAT 1–1 KOR Group B 23 March 2017 *IRQ 1-3 AUS *THA 0-3 KSA *UAE 2-2 JPN 8 June 2017 *AUS 1–1 KSA 13 June 2017 *THA 1–3 UAE *IRQ 2–2 JPN CONMEBOL 23 March 2017 *COL 3-0 BOL *PAR 1-1 ECU *URU 2-3 BRA *ARG 2-1 CHI *VEN 0-1 PER Statistics 2018 FIFA WC Qual Goals Overall CONCACAF UEFA Try this |} 2017 Africa Cup Venues Matches Matchday 1 *Gabon 2-0 Guinea Bissau *Burkina Faso 1-2 Cameroon *Algeria 3-1 Zimbabwe *Tunisia 1-1 Senegal *Ivory Coast 3-0 Togo *DR Congo 2-1 Morocco *Ghana 1-0 Uganda *Mali 1-2 Egypt Matchday 2 *Gabon 1-1 Burkina Faso *Cameroon 3-0 Guinea-Bissau *Algeria 0-0 Tunisia *Senegal 2-0 Zimbabwe *Ivory Coast 2-1 DR Congo *Morocco 4-1 Togo *Ghana 2-2 Mali *Egypt 2-0 Uganda Matchday 3 *Cameroon 1-1 Gabon *Guinea-Bissau 0-2 Burkina Faso *Senegal 2-3 Algeria *Zimbabwe 0-1 Tunisia *Morocco 0-2 Ivory Coast *Togo 0-4 DR Congo *Egypt 1-1 Ghana *Uganda 0-0 Mali Althist Map Game Turn 1965:5 *'Indonesia': 30 September, there is coup d'etat by the Communist Party --the coup is not attempted to the President--. Several generals are captured and killed. Luckily, the main target, General A.H. Nasution is survived from the coup. Jakarta is taken by the Communists rebels for three days. However, the Armed Forces, led by Suharto, is success to liberate Jakarta, and the leader of the communist rebels are captured. Since this incident, large-scale killings took place, which targeted the Communists and the Chinese ethnic. Our economy is dropped since this incident. Suharto gains power in Indonesia, and it seems President Sukarno will be resigned in the near future. 1966:0 *'Indonesia': We start to stop the mass killings to the Communists and Chinese by issued the document of , giving Suharto authority to take whatever measures he "deemed necessary" to restore order to the chaotic situation. After Suharto is given authority, our political position is changed from pro-communism to anti-communism. We ask Malaysia to end the Response Needed. We also would like to join again the United Nations after withdrawal on New Year's Day, 1965. Response Needed. (ARAB - ISRAELI WAR STUFF HERE) 1967:5 *'Indonesia': The conflict in Indonesia has been ended. Suharto is appointed as new president. Under Suharto reign (or "New Order"), we start to improve economy, by start industrialization, expanding land for agriculture, and develop program enterpreunership to people. We also continue build new infrastructure, roads in Java are upgraded, and we build new roads in Sumatra, Kalimantan, Sulawesi, and New Guinea to facilitate the transportation there, and connect rural area to cities. Indonesia also starts to strengthen the military, 2,000 troops are recruited this year. (Will add more later) Confederations Cup Venues Quotes :"I will fuck everybody in the booty, even me." -- Solace Future: Discord * Romania: We send more 1,000 troops to Iaşi, and heavily defend it. Demonstrations are occured in streets of Bucharest, with demonstrants state that Romania should take back its former territory from Ukraine. Seeing sea level rises up, we start to reclamate sea across Constanţa County (We don't care about Tulcea --which is very affected with this-- because they are under Ukrainian control). Dam of Danube river is built to in Romanian-Ukrainian border. Dams will be used to control flood, alongside from irrigation and water supply. Numbers of immigrants from Ukraine keep increasing, with total of 880,000 immigrants (50% of them are former Romanian citizens or Romanian diaspora; 35% of them are Moldovans). In case of this, we start to build residences, mainly in Cluj-Napoca and Craiova. But, most of immigrants choose to reside with their families, who are still reside in Romania and are our citizens. We grant (back) Romanian citizenship to immigrants who wants it. Construction of A19 motorway in Cluj-Napoca is completed, and we will open the motorway next year. More maglev roads are being built in Timişoara (P5), Craiova (P7), and Iaşi (P6). Dragăn continues to sell Maglev vehicles. 650 Maglev vehicles are sold. More types of futuristic cars, like flying cars are planned to be produce by Dragăn. Romanian government also start set routes for flying cars, which is proposed to be used only for public use. Dragăn also starts to produce maglev bus. More railways are built, some of them are high-speed rail from Bucharest to Timişoara and Timişoara to Cluj-Napoca. We continue space program, with construction of main part of rocket is being completed, we believe that first Romanian man will reach moon for the first time in near future. Romanian Space Agency reports that a Romanian astronaut are sent to International Space Station. We schedule to launch our third satelite, named Colos next year. In military, we continue to strengthen our military, focusing on upgrade technology of military equipment. We recruit more 6,000 people. Modalitas memang, niscaya, pasti, sungguh, sangat, tentu, tidak, bukan (untuk menyatakan kepastian), agaknya, barangkali, mungkin, rasanya, rupanya (untuk menyatakan kesangsian), semoga, mudah-mudahan (menyatakan keinginan), jangan (larangan), mustahil (keheranan). Category:Sandbox